


i can’t feel my face when i’m with you (but i love it)

by thunderylee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Asexual Character, Blasphemy, Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Orgy, Recreational Drug Use, Snowballing, too bad this isn't why top got arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “If a man lays with another man, as with a woman, he should be stoned” Leviticus 20:13.





	i can’t feel my face when i’m with you (but i love it)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Seunghyun tells himself that he only goes along with it because it’s Youngbae’s stash and God blesses everything that comes from the earth. Jiyong once asked if the minister just hands out baggies during communion and Youngbae prayed for his soul. Youngbae prays for Jiyong’s soul a lot, because Jiyong is a sinner by trade and might actually be Satan reincarnate.

That would make a lot of sense, actually, since most of the trouble Seunghyun has gotten himself into in the last half of his life has been due to Jiyong’s influence. There’s just something about Jiyong that turns everything into a bad idea, the kind that has Seunghyun’s blood racing and nerves sparking in the psychological equivalent of an erection, although sometimes that happens too.

He’s really the only one who has to be talked into it, anyway. Daesung supports anything they do as a group and Seungri is just happy to be included. Usually Youngbae is the one they have to worry about, but he’s also the one carefully picking the stems out of his weed and muttering under his breath about the damn acolytes skimping his dime bags.

What goes unsaid is that this is the last time. Seunghyun has to fulfill his mandatory military service soon, and from there it’s one by one down the member line. By the time Seungri gets discharged, it’ll be a good five years since they’ve all been together. It happens to all South Korean idol groups eventually. They’ll utilize the time doing solo projects, acting, the usual. Then their comeback will be out of this world.

It’s not even about the high. Sure, Seunghyun can’t exactly toke up while he’s serving his country, but he’s in this for the group. He genuinely likes these morons and misses them when they’re not around. He has no idea how he’s going to survive two whole years without them when they’re the one unconditional constant in his life. Hanging out with them is like coming home.

Not that he tells any of them that. Jiyong would never let him live it down and he’s fairly certain Seungri would get the wrong idea. Youngbae’s probably safe, but they’re not that close. And he would bet his last drama paycheck that Daesung already knows. Seunghyun is convinced that Daesung is an empath, if not a mind reader. At least he uses his powers for good, even if that knowing grin creeps Seunghyun the fuck out.

“Hurry up, I’m about to tweak right out of my skin,” Jiyong bitches.

“Almost,” Youngbae hums as he separates the weed into several small lines. “Have the maknae distract you.”

Instantly Seungri’s in Jiyong’s lap, which looks positively ridiculous now that they’re more or less the same size and Seungri’s not a kid anymore. Jiyong only looks annoyed for a second, then Seungri’s fingers are in his hair and Jiyong’s eyes slip shut, his arms giving a few uncontrollable jerks that Seungri smoothes out with gentle touches.

Contrary to popular belief, Jiyong’s not on drugs. He’s just naturally wound up so tight that he’s consistently on the verge of breaking. Ironically, the weed helps. Thinking about it now, that might even be the reason Youngbae condones it. He’s been Jiyong’s best friend for as long as Seunghyun has known them, anyway.

Daesung rolls the first joint. He’s really good at it, dispersing the contents evenly and securing the paper wrap without any tears or gross saliva marks. His joints look like a fucking tightly packed crayon and it impresses the hell out of Seunghyun every time. It’s not fair that someone can sing so beautifully _and_ roll perfect joints. Save some of that awesome for the rest of the world.

“Hyung, you can have first hit,” Daesung says brightly, presenting the joint to Seunghyun with both hands like it was a platter of delicacies.

“What about Ji—” Seunghyun starts, then looks over to find Jiyong’s mouth preoccupied with Seungri’s tongue. “Oh.”

It’s not like that never happens. Jiyong and Seungri have always been close like that; they’re just too promiscuous to be faithful to each other. Seunghyun knows for sure (as much as he wishes he didn’t) that Jiyong took Seungri’s virginity back when they were living in the dorms, and if his porn collection is anything to go by, Jiyong is only attracted to men. Youngbae is waiting for marriage in the true Christian fashion and Daesung isn’t into sex at all, while Seungri gets more ass than a city bus seat and likes girls enough to make up for all of them and possibly half of the far east.

Seunghyun, well. He likes everyone. He’s had girlfriends and boyfriends, fallen in love and made love, and been both the cause and the recipient of a broken heart. He’s twenty-seven and _famous_ , for fuck’s sake; he’s been around the block a few times. Nothing much shocks him anymore, including anything that may happen here tonight.

He takes the first hit and holds it in, passing the joint to Youngbae who smokes like a pro. Ordinarily Seunghyun would try to hold it until it’s his turn again, but the night is young and he has to use his breath to pull Seungri off of Jiyong lest he wants a live-action BL movie to play out right in front of him before he’s even buzzed.

“Ooh,” Jiyong says when he sees the joint waved in his face, shoving Seungri unceremoniously to the floor as he accepts his hit. Like everything else he does, Jiyong smokes like it’s a performance, complete with tricks like inhaling through his nose and blowing smoke rings. He won’t be coordinated enough to even bring the joint to his lips later, so he’s showing off while he can.

Jiyong passes to Seungri who happily accepts, remaining right on the floor where Jiyong had dumped him as he tokes lazily. He starts to go for a second hit and Daesung grabs his wrist, but they just lock eyes as Seungri takes it anyway, then pulls Daesung in for a shotgun.

“Cheater,” Jiyong mutters, his face already splitting into a grin. Youngbae always gets the fast-acting stuff.

Seunghyun snatches the joint from Seungri’s fingers before he can burn the place down and takes his next hit. Daesung pulls out of the kiss to breathe out but doesn’t go far, settling next to Seungri with his head on Seungri’s chest. Seunghyun remembers back when those two were all weird around each other and look at them now, the group’s two youngest who naturally gravitate toward each other no matter what.

“You look thoughtful,” Youngbae comments as he accepts the joint from Seunghyun.

“I feel hungry,” Seunghyun volunteers. “This shit always gives me the munchies. I gain two kilos every time we do this.”

“I’ve got something you can eat that doesn’t have any calories, hyung,” Jiyong says with a wink.

Seunghyun plays along by wiggling his tongue and takes pride in the way Youngbae cringes through his exhale. Daesung bursts out laughing and Seungri looks confused.

“Rimming, maknae!” Jiyong exclaims with an exaggerated eyeroll as Youngbae hands him the joint. “For as much of a slut as you are, you sure don’t know very much.”

“But you don’t eat…” Seungri frowns and Daesung pats him on the head. “Hyungs don’t make any sense!”

“Maknae is stoned~” Jiyong sing-songs in return, and Seungri narrows his eyes until Jiyong lures him closer with the joint. Seunghyun senses the set up for another shotgun and closes his eyes, disinterested in watching Jiyong and Seungri’s inevitable makeout. Again.

“Hyung, can I lie with you?” Daesung’s voice drifts over, accompanied by a little poke to Seunghyun’s shoulder. “Maknae left me.”

“Of course,” Seunghyun replies, opening his arms but not his eyes. Soon Daesung’s scent infiltrates his nostrils and Seunghyun folds his arms around solid muscle and soft clothing. “You’re the safest one here to lie with.”

Daesung giggles because it’s true. Both Jiyong and Seungri would try to make it sexual and Youngbae isn’t as cuddly. In fact, Seunghyun would guarantee that Youngbae is sprawled across the armchair, staring at the ceiling and paying none of them any mind, but he doesn’t want to open his eyes to confirm.

They finish the first joint and roll another, Seungri doing the honors this time. It’s messy but it serves the purpose, the five of them existing in comfortable silence as they polish it off. Once the initial high is reached, Seunghyun finds that they smoke faster, and after Daesung is goaded into rolling the third joint no one else wants to make the effort.

“If you’re gonna do that, go in the bathroom,” Youngbae calls out, sounding like it’s taking the last of his energy just to speak.

“Just close your eyes,” Jiyong slurs. “It’s maknae—it’ll be over in a minute.”

“Hey—” Seungri starts, but then his words are swallowed by moans.

“Fascinating,” Daesung murmurs, his voice vibrating Seunghyun’s chest enough to make him peek through one eyelid.

“Only you would think a sloppy blowjob is fascinating,” Seunghyun comments with a laugh, to which Daesung just giggles again.

True to Jiyong’s word, Seungri finishes embarrassingly fast, though he doesn’t seem that worried about it. Jiyong gives Seunghyun a questioning look with an obviously full mouth, making Seunghyun roll his eyes because _honestly_ , but Daesung surprises them all by grabbing Jiyong by the collar and accepting the very messy kiss.

Even Youngbae looks over in interest when Daesung pulls back, licking his lips contemplatively.

“Maknae needs to drink more fruit juice,” he declares, sending Jiyong, Seunghyun, and Youngbae into a cacophony of obnoxious laughter.

Seungri sighs at them. “Laugh all you want, I just got amazing head.”

As they calm down, Jiyong settles on top of Seunghyun like he was invited there, which he may as well have been with the way he grinds his hips down. Seunghyun feels an erection pressed against his thigh and stretches out his arm to include Jiyong in his embrace along with Daesung, who seems perfectly unbothered by the rutting going on right beside him.

“Hyung, you’re so hard,” Jiyong hisses into Seunghyun’s throat, and Seunghyun becomes well aware of the truth of those words as Jiyong bends a knee between his legs. “Let’s get off together, yeah? Just like old times.”

If ‘old times’ means dry-humping like dogs in between classes in high school, then Seunghyun’s in for a whirlwind orgasm. He can’t even feel guilty about subjecting Youngbae to yet another sexual escapade as Jiyong rocks against him, sending his senses flaring into overdrive. Seunghyun is the one to reach down and grope Jiyong through his shorts, which is briefly returned until Jiyong shoves off both of their pants enough to stroke their cocks together.

Seunghyun tosses his head back at the first contact, his heavy breaths intensifying his high. A steady hand pushes his hair out of his face and he focuses on Daesung’s big smile next to him, happily stroking his hair while he’s in the process of reaching his peak. A closer look shows an arm slung around Daesung, Seungri’s bleached blond hair sticking out from behind Daesung’s neck.

“You’ve got a maknae attached to your back,” Seunghyun says in his most serious voice. “You should get that checked out.”

“I don’t mind him,” Daesung says, and Seungri sticks his tongue out over Daesung’s shoulder.

Jiyong demands Seunghyun’s attention then, or at least his dick does as his body tenses up in preparation for release. Jiyong feels just as close, his breaths in quick spurts against Seunghyun’s collarbone as his hands squeeze their lengths together, off rhythm but steady. The familiar pressure starts to coil in his belly, spreading throughout his long limbs that shudder as he starts to lose it.

A low groan prefaces his orgasm, his hands gripping onto both Jiyong and Daesung (and Seungri by proxy) as he lets go. Coming while high always feels like an incredible feat and he’s exhausted before he can think again, catching his breath while Jiyong spills onto his belly.

“Are you freaks done now?” Youngbae asks, flinging a box of tissues at them that nearly hits Jiyong in the head.

“Yes,” Jiyong and Seunghyun chorus like obedient schoolchildren. Jiyong is a deadweight on Seunghyun’s chest and Seunghyun rolls his eyes as he resigns himself to cleaning them both up from the bottom of the pile.

Jiyong’s completely calm now; Seunghyun is confident in that assessment being as he’s making physical contact with most of Jiyong’s body. Even his heartbeat is evening out, a result of the weed, the orgasm, or just the closeness overall. Seunghyun himself can barely move, his own heartbeat slow and strong as the three seem to blend together.

“Divebomb!” Youngbae yells, and Seunghyun realizes too late that Youngbae’s jumping on top of them, landing on Jiyong’s back that presses him right into Seunghyun.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Seunghyun wheezes out, way too high for this shit.

“If you’ve made it this far, you’re in for the long haul,” Daesung teases.

Seunghyun’s face relaxes. “Yeah, I am.”

“Don’t get mushy, hyung,” Jiyong says, his voice muffled by Seunghyun’s shirt, but he hugs Seunghyun tighter. Daesung snuggles closer onto Seunghyun’s shoulder and Seungri reaches out for whatever he can touch, which turns out to be Seunghyun’s hair. Youngbae slides around Jiyong’s back to Seunghyun’s other side and leans against Seunghyun’s arm, the most closeness Seunghyun has experienced with this one in quite a while.

He doesn’t have to say things like ‘I’ll miss you’ because they already know. He doesn’t need to tell them how he feels about them because they’re sharing it right now. Jiyong the ball of anxiety, Youngbae the keeper of faith, Daesung the endless ray of sunshine, and Seungri the spoiled baby—they’re his, just like he’s theirs, and no amount of time apart will change that.

Then Seunghyun’s stomach growls, vibrating them all, and the others all roll off of their little human mountain in laughter. It’s not that funny, but right now it’s hilarious and Seunghyun’s lungs breathe freely without being crushed by the weight of four people.

It’s not the last time, he mentally corrects himself. He’ll just have to wait a little longer to come back home.


End file.
